Lord Black
by Cleo26
Summary: This is a story about Sirius Black's life since his sixth year at Hogwarts, where he met the love of his life...Hestia Jones :
1. Chapter 1

Lord Black

_It was 1976, the marauders were heading to King's Cross Train Station's platform 9 ¾ for their 6__th__ year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Sirius Orion Black III, the heir of the most ancient and noble house of Black, was tired of all that family prejudice but managed to distract himself from all that pure-blood mania whilst accompanied by his best friends. The Marauders were always there for each other. On the other hand, there was another student anxious to get to the Hogwarts, and that student is Hestia Jones, muggle-born, she as well had precious friends: Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon & Mary McDonald. This is the story of family prejudice, blood-classification betrayal, friendship and love._

**Chapter 1**

"Mom! For the last time I am very pleased with the way I look, I mean I don't need to be all girly and stuff!" she cried but her mom was still determined to help her realize how a 15 year old girl should look, so she, after failing to change her mother's mind, ascended the stairs once more to her room followed by Mrs. Jones to give her a complete make-over. After 30 minutes of agony, she was finally allowed to look in the mirror, she looked quite ravishing! Her dark wavy hair that was always lifted to a ponytail was now caressing her shoulders and almost reached her back. She was no longer wearing her glasses but was given contact lenses which made her eyes pop for the very first time since she was forced to wear at least mascara. Her lips were also complimented by pink gloss. Her mother wanted her to wear a dress but instead she was contented with a nice pale purple top and some skinny jeans. Hestia, after 15 minutes of looking in the mirror, grabbed her bags and dragged her trunk behind her before getting in the car.

King Cross was packed with people, even after getting into platform 9 ¾ she felt the number of people around her increase. Most students didn't recognize her, even those in her year, until she was taken by an immense hug from her best friend Lily Evans who was rather shocked when she first saw her.

-Hesty ! You look great ! Not that you didn't before, but umm I mean, what have you done to yourself ?

-Lily, I missed you too :p (sarcastically) come on let's get into the train before all the good compartments are gone.

-Yeah you're right, I bet Mary and Marlene are already in.

The two girls were looking for their friends' compartment until a male voice interrupted them.

"Hey Evans, looking as radiant as ever

-Piss off Potter.

-You know you want me Evans, why not just admit it?

-In your dreams Potter!"

This was another of James Potter's pointless attempts to sweep Lily Evans off her feet, His once large grin disappeared when he was again turned down. Sirius on the other hand was laughing at him the whole time, until he saw what he thought was a new girl standing next to Lily and didn't hesitate to turn his charm on " Hey there new girl" He winked at her and she slightly blushed but managed to hide her face behind Lily's head so she won't be seen

-"Black, It's Hestia" barked Lily at a shocked looking Sirius

-"My apologies Miss Jones" said Sirius in an I'm-a-perfect-gentleman kind of way as he bowed and kissed Hestia's hand. She blushed into a tomato, after all it was the handsome and charming Sirius Black !

-"What the hell was that?" asked Lily furiously shortly after the marauders were out of sight

-"I dunno, I'm as furious as you are, really that was umm..Outrageous..yes..um" Hestia mumbled, well she thought it was charming but wouldn't want to be smitten by a Casanova, Lily would bite her head off if she was anyway.

Shortly after that rather pleasant meeting with the marauders, the two girls joined Marlene and Mary in their usual compartment. The girls seemed to chat endlessly about their summer vacations, well they needed something to talk about during the long trip to Hogwarts.

**There's the first chapter folks ! Please be nice, this is my first fanfic, i know it's very short but the next xhapters are going to be much bigger. Hope you like it :) Author: Cleo26 PS: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES!**


	2. Chapter 2

After a few minutes of quick chat in the hallway, Lily and Hestia finally joined their friends in their compartment to tell each other everything they have done during the summer. Meanwhile Sirius and James joined Remus and Peter in their usual compartment where the marauders started planning new pranks and playing a game of exploding snap.

When they finally arrived to Hogwarts they all rushed to the Great Hall as the welcoming feast was about to begin. Dumbledore, as usual greeted the students and right after the sorting he stood up again to make a special announcement:

"This year, Hogwarts will be hosting a very special event, I know most of you heard about and that is The Triwizard Tournament!"

Gasping and shrieking filled the hall

"The Triwizard Tournament is a famous contest between the following schools: Beauxbatons Academy in France, Durmstrang Institute in Bulgaria and of course our one and only Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Three champions are chosen from the goblet of fire, each representing his school of course, and they will have to go through three tasks which I must say are not for the faint hearted. And now I want you to welcome les filles de Beauxbatons with their headmistress Madame Maxime!"

At that moment the front door of the Great Hall flew open and the students of beaux batons dressed in gorgeous baby-blue dress-robes entered the hall gracefully and bowed as they reached the front, and behind them a very tall woman, even taller than Hagrid, followed them in walking with poise and grace.

"Merci les filles and now please welcome the boys of Durmstang and their headmaster Professor Aleksandar Branimir" Dumbledore announced.

Once again the door flew open and the Durmstang students walked in with confidence as they did some stunts and then went to their table."

"Now, if you wish to participate in the tournament right your name clearly on a piece of parchment and drop it in the goblet of fire. Nobody can do so unless he or she is above sixteen years of age. So you have 24 hours to do so as the three champions will be revealed tomorrow at this time. And now you can go back to enjoying our delicious feast." Dumbledore ended as he walked back to the teachers' table.

At the Gryffindor table, both excitement and amazement were clearly showed. The Marauders were mostly excited since they were 16 and they were allowed to participate.

" I think this tournament is barbaric, I mean it is far too dangerous for students like us!" Remus declared

"Oh come one Moony! We're the Marauders! We fear nothing remember? I for one am going to put my name in that goblet! This is the chance of a lifetime!" Sirius said as he wrote his name on a piece of parchment.

"Are you sure about this Padfoot, It really is dangerous" Peter mumbled

"Oh come on guys! Dumbledore won't allow something fatal to take place at Hogwarts! Besides with all the teachers around it's got to be safe, the worst case scenario would be a trip to the hospital wing right Padfoot?" James finally said as he also wrote his name on a piece of parchment, he wouldn't miss the chance to impress Lily Evans.

"Oh come on Prongs we all know you're only doing it to woo Evans. But still you are right! Now come on let's go put our names in the goblet!" Sirius admitted as he stood up and starting walking towards the goblet followed by James.

They both placed their hands above the goblet

"Ready?" Prongs asked

"Absolutely!" Sirius yelled as they both dropped their names in!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day passed on quickly and with a blink of an eye it was time for dinner and time to announce the three champions. Dumbledore, along with all the professors and students gathered in the Great Hall waiting for the Goblet to start picking the winners.

"Tonight, we shall find out the names of the three champions and" But he was interrupted by the goblet whose flames arose as it shot the first parchment which landed on Dumbledore's hand.

"Our first Champion from Beauxbatons Academy: Clarisse De Juvenelle!" and the Great Hall erupted in applause and cheers from the students of Beauxbatons as Clarisse stood next to Dumbledore and shook his hand, a beautiful smile on her face. She had platinum blonde hair and blue eyes twinkling with joy.

The Goblet once again shot the next piece of parchment

"Our second champion from Durmstrang Institute: Grigor Gavril!"

His fellow Bulgarians cheered and applauded him as he shook Dumbledore's hand.

Once the third piece of parchment was hot from the Goblet, Dumbledore announced proudly: "And our own Hogwarts Champion is: Sirius Black!" and the Hogwarts students all cheered especially the ones at Gryffindor table who were elated!

"It's you mate! It's you! Go on! Come on Go!" James yelled to a dumbstruck Sirius pushing him towards where the champions were standing.

"Now that we have our 3 champions, The Triwizard Tournament has officially begun!" Dumbledore declared with a huge grin on his face. "May the Best win!"

Sirius couldn't believe he was chosen to compete, he thought it was farfetched for him to be chosen but yet here he was, standing next to Clarisse and Grigor. He glanced over to Gryffindor table to see his best friends still cheering for him and then he turned his attention to the girls who were applauding him and smiling at him, but one caught his eye, one dark haired girl whom he never noticed, up until now, he smiled at her, she smiled a him slightly and walked away.

* * *

><p>Hestia was so focused on getting this potions homework done, no matter how much time it was going to take.<p>

"Argggg! This is hopeless! I'm rubbish in potions!" Hestia cried.

"Oh come on, you're not that bad, if you only focus a little." Lily said with a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Easy for you to say, you excel at Potions!" Hestia snapped.

"Yes, I do, but I'm nowhere as great as you are in Transfiguration and Defense!" Lily said in a-matter-of-fact way.

Just as Hestia opened her mouth to speak, she heard footsteps and looked around to see three marauders, James, Remus…and Sirius.

"Ah! I knew I'd find you here Evans, burying your beautiful face in books!" James said sheepishly.

"Ah Potter! Well as you see I do bury my head in books while you bury yours in food." Lily replied coldly.

Hestia cracked a smile at her best friend's smart remark and the other marauders were ecstatic.

"So…umm…there's a ball two weeks from now!" James tried to change the subject.

"Wow! Good job at stating the obvious Potter! You should get a medal for that." Lily replied, not taking her eyes off the book she was reading.

The marauders (minus James of course) were laughing uncontrollably and Hestia couldn't also help but laugh.

"Yeah, so I was wondering, if you don't have a date yet, ummm, maybe you could, I mean, I could, escort you to the dance, maybe?" James stuttered.

"Sorry, I already have a date." Lily stated, still looking at her book.

James, now beaten, turned around to leave just as Sirius looked at Hestia and said: "See you later Jones." Winked at her and left.

Hestia felt her cheeks flush and then looked at her friend and said: "Lily, don't you think you were a bit harsh on him"

"No, I don't think I was, he deserved it!" Lily snapped.

"Well you told him you have a date, and you don't, and he really was trying to be nice for once." Hestia continued "I think you should give him a chance."

Lily was silent, was she really that harsh on him? She shook her head and decided to end the conversation: "I'm tired, I'm going back to the dormitory, good night."

Hestia watched her leave and said: "Night" before she carried on with her homework.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this Chapter!<strong>

**I know it's been a long while since I last updated this story but I've been focused on my other story "Duke Black" which I'm still working on. So please read Duke Black and tell me what you think! I'll also try to keep working on this story when I have time for it. Review ! xx**


End file.
